Where my demons hide
by Lunar deity
Summary: A human girl. A Russian vampire royal. One dark alley.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: SM owns everything but the plot. **

**Okay so I have no idea where this is going.**

**English is not my mother tongue.**

**Edward/OC**

* * *

Prologue

I used to think that I would live forever.

What a stupid thought.

Also I used to think that I would start living my life properly after High School.

Ever stupider idea.

Now I can honestly say that no one lives forever and I started living only few months ago.

But I can't complain.

I tasted life at its best. I lived. While some people don't live at all.

I used to plan what I would do in college or where I would travel.

I just didn't realize that life was passing by. It's happening now. Go and live it.

I didn't realize how delicate life really is or how important it is to enjoy it.

I wish I would have eaten that last piece of cake.

I wish I would have sneaked out at midnight.

I wish I would have broken the rules.

I wish I would have started a fight.

I wish I would have kicked that bitch's ass in high school.

Some say that when you die you go to heaven or hell.

I think I'm going to hell.

And it's only fair.

* * *

**I know it's short but it's a prologue.**

**Review!**

**Should I continue? Will anyone actually read this? **

**With love Lumi rose**


	2. Blood

**AN:SM owns everything. I own the plot.**

**English is not my mother tongue so sorry about all the mistakes.**

**I swear if my mother tongue was English I would rule the world (kidding). **

**Hope you like.**

* * *

''Oh for fucks sake.'' I mumbled to myself as I was running to the bus. I was always late. It doesn't matter where I have to go, I'm always late. My lungs burned and my legs ached. Why didn't I exercise more? Instead I sit in my room all day long when I could go for a run. Moments like this I hate my lazy ass self so much.

I was almost at the bus station when I saw the bus leaving. I stopped running and groaned. I ran my fingers through my dark blonde hair and I wanted to scream my lungs out.

Fuck my life.

Now I have to walk home. I stared at my wet red converses and started walking home. If I would go through that alley I would make it to the city center. We lived three miles from there. What a way to spend a Friday evening. It was already dark outside and I could see the moon behind the clouds. I looked like it was about to rain soon. Could this day get any worse?

I hope I didn't just jinx it.

It was dark when I walked through the alley. It was narrow and there was a huge rubbish bin against the stone wall. There was few water ponds. Okay maybe this wasn't such a good idea. It looked like it was straight from a horror film. All I need is some creepy music.

Maybe I should turn back and find another short cut. Don't be such a pussy. I ordered myself. Nothing ever happens in this town. My purple bag was hitting my thigh as I was walking.

Then I tripped and almost hit the bin when I was falling. I fell on my right side and hit my hand.

I looked forward. And then I saw him. A man was walking towards me. He had a woman with him. A brunette, beautiful woman. He pushed her against the wall and started kissing her neck. The woman was giggling. She was wearing a mini skirt and pink fuck me heels. She jumped and put her legs around the man's narrow waist. She started kissing him passionately.

He had beautiful blonde hair and he was tall and lean. I couldn't see his face. The woman was grabbing his black jacket with her fingers and she tried to pull him closer. Her hands were in his hair, on his shoulders. Everywhere. He started kissing and sucking her neck.

Maybe I should turn back. I feel like I just walked into someone's bedroom. Or watching a porno show.

''Oh Dimitri.'' The woman was moaning.

Then Blood started running down from the woman's neck where Dimitri was sucking. Thick and red and the woman was still giggling. The blood was all over the woman's white dress. Dark and red. It was all over the woman's neck. Dimitri was growling and I could almost hear him swallowing.

I got up on to my knees and hid behind the bin.

Run! My head was screamin. Run for your life! My hands were shaking and I hugged myself. My legs didn't move. You know the dream where you are running but you aren't moving an inch? Like you had really heavy shoes on? I felt just that.

I couldn't move my eyes away from them. I felt like some pervert who stalks people.

She closed her blue eyes and looked like she was falling asleep.

''Dimitr..'' She mumbled as her eyes closed. Dimitri pushed her against the stone wall more firmly. Her legs dropped from his waist and she looked like a rag doll. Her head was dropped on the other side.

He was still sucking her. Swallowing her blood. And growling. Always growling.

''Dimitri hasn't anyone ever told you not to play with your food?'' Someone said with a slight Russian accent but it almost sounded like old British accent. I couldn't tell. His voice sounded like he was half singing.

I almost screamed. But I couldn't move. My heart was beating so loudly that I was sure half of the town could hear it. It was almost painful. I felt sick. I wanted to throw up. I wanted to run but I couldn't.

I was frozen.

An angel stepped from the shadows. He had black and curly hair and it reached to his shoulders. He was extremely pale and his skin was flawless. But I knew he wasn't an angel. He was more close to the devil.

You could see it the way he was looking at his hand while he stood against the wall. He had blood on his lips. His tongue licked the side of his mouth.

The blonde guy dropped the woman on the ground and turned to look. They both were very tall and muscular. They looked powerful and their posture screamed of dominance.

''Yeah it was my mother but mothers deny everything Mischa. And besides where's the fun in that?''

Dimitri grabbed a napkin from his pocket and cleaned his bloody hands. Then he wiped the side of his mouth with it.

Mischa laughed like an angel would laugh. It was smooth and fluent.

What are they? And how the hell can I get myself out of this situation?

Great. Good job Eliza. Way to go. My inner self said. Apparently my inner self is a bitch.

Dimitri threw the napkin on the top of the woman who was now lying dead on the sidewalk.

''Well, I'm full. Maybe I pay a visit to your sister tonight.'' Mischa grinned.

Dimitri growled and stepped right in front of Mischa. He was little taller than Mischa and their noses were almost touching.

''One day I will kill you Michail Arnjovits. I swear I will.'' He said with a voice that send shivers down my spine.

Mischa laughed. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. Dimitri stepped back and started walking back and forth. My heart skipped a beat every time he stepped in my direction.

They are mad. Absolutely crazy. Or maybe they doesn't exist and I'm going crazy. I like that second option more. I hope I'm crazy.

Should I run to the main street and shout help. Or maybe I just stay here and wait for them to leave and then shout for help.

Pussy. My inner bitch said.

''Its already six. Where is Edward?''

''He is hunting and he had to do something for the council. Dimitri was leaning against the wall while Mischa was texting. Dimitri narrowed his eyes and stopped walking.

''Who are you texting?''

''Your sister.'' Dimitri stared to growl.

Okay I know what they are not; humans.

They growl, they drink blood and they have red eyes. Who the hell has red eyes?

I noticed how beautiful they both were. Dimitri was older than Mischa. His face was angular but soft and his jawbones stood up and controlled his face. While Mischa had a soft and round, more boyish face shape.

I tried to breathe steadily and quietly. My hands were sweating and my heart was still pounding.

''The lords are gathering tonight, are they not?'' Mischa asked while texting.

''Yes and Edward has to be there.''

''You know what he is like. He likes to seduce his victims.'' Dimitri was looking at his hands and then he rubbed them together.

Police car drove by. Police car was a rare sight here. It was a small village in Britain so nothing really happens here.

''Oh shit the cops. Let's find Edward and get the hell out of town.''

Dimitri and Mischa started walking away from me. I sighed in relief.

And someone grabbed me from me behind. I gasped as I was pushed against the wall.

''Well, well look what we have here.'' He grabbed me by the shoulders .

Dimitri and Mischa were next to me in a second. I didn't even see them moving.

I was looking into rubin red eyes. His eyes were beautiful but scary in the same time. It was like looking at a snake. Beautiful but deadly. He had a dark hair and it was pushed back but in the same time it was messy. Like he had been running.

My shoulders ached where his fingers pushed me. I could feel the cold stone wall behind me. I shivered.

''What did you hear? Answer carefully Doll because wrong answer might cost you your life.'' He had a smooth voice and it was pure velvet. I could listen to it forever. I felt like I could fall asleep just by listening to it.

I couldn't look away from his eyes and I didn't want to. I felt like a deer caught in the headlights. He vas the predator and I was his prey.

Dimitri chuckled behind Edward and looked at Mischa who was still texting.

Edward growled and turned to look at Dimitri. ''How the hell didn't you see her? Are you fucking blind or something?'' Dimitri and Mischa were on their knees in a second.

''Forgive us my lord.'' They both said in the same time.

''Get up you fools. What should I do with the girl? She saw us.''

''Just kill her Edward. She is no use to us.'' Dimitri said while getting up.

''N-no please don't I didn't hear anything I swear.''

Edward laughed and looked at Dimitri for a second and then turned his rubin red eyes to me.

Please tell me he has contacts. He can't possibly have red eyes. They can't possibly have red eyes.

''You are not a very good liar, are you Doll?'' On the contrary I wanted to say. I am a very good liar when I want to be. And I am kind of proud of it actually. But I just mumbled.''Please don't kill me.'' I closed my eyes and tried to take a deep breath.

Suddenly I felt Edward's cold breath close to me neck. My eyes popped open. His cold, hard body was pressed against me. My chest was pressed against his and our thighs were touching.

''Why not? Why should I let you live? You are no use to me.'' His cold breath tickled my neck. And I felt his nose against my neck. He was sniffing me.

He raised one of his hands and caressed my cheek and sighed.

''What a waste.''

Dimitri laid his hand on Edward's muscular shoulder.

''We have to go brother. Kill the girl.'' He smirked wickedly. ''Or take her with you..She could..amuse you later.''

No, no, no, no If I leave with them they do to me exactly what they did to that girl who is now lying dead on the sidewalk. They will bite me and suck my blood until my heart stops beating.

''No.'' I said with a weak voice. I pushed Edward with my hands but he wasn't moving.

Edward turned his head and looked at me. He raised his eyebrows.

''No? So you would rather die now?''

I opened my mouth to scream but Edward put his cold hand against my mouth.

''Scream, Doll and I swear I'll kill you.'' He was now caressing my neck with his hand. I shivered under his touch.

''No''' I whined again.

''Then you better come with us Doll.'' He grabbed me forcefully and started to drag me with him to the street. I tried to keep up but it was hard because they were practically running. I tripped and started to fall but Edward's hand pulled me up.

A black limousine came from the corner and it stopped then the front door opened and there was a man who suddenly was opening the back door. Dimitri and Mischa climbed in. I started to struggle but Edwards hold was too strong. He turned and pulled me by his side.

I kicked him on the leg and it felt like I just kicked a wall.

The driver bowed. He was wearing a black tux but he didn't have a hat on.

''Welcome my lord.''

Edward ignored him completely.

'' Behave Doll.'' He Pushed me into the he was sitting next to me, still holding my hand in his iron grip. He pulled me against him so our sides were touching. My thigh was pressed against his. I started to pull my hand back when he looked at me and growled.

''Behave.'' He hissed.

Car's seats were made of black and smooth leather and it smelled amazing. The car had darkened glazing and it started moving.

I looked back to Edward and his eyes were black. His eyes change color? I don't know which scared me more, the fact his eyes were red one minute ago or the fact his eyes change color. His eyes hold mine.

''Are you afraid?'' He asked with a patronizing voice. I looked at my hands and my red fingernails.

''Answer me Doll.''

I heard a light Russian accent in voice and it was a mix of old upper class English and Russian.

''Should I be?'' My voice was still weak. Barely a whisper.

''Don't answer a question with a question. And yes you should be.'' Edward looked forward. He closed his eyes and put his hand against his forehead. He mumbled something but I didn't hear him. It sounded like ''my father will kill me.'' Suddenly his eyes opened and he turned his head to my direction.

''What is your name Doll?''

I didn't want to answer. I wanted this to be just a dream. I want to wake up and be in my own bed. In my safe bedroom.

''Eliza.'' I mumbled so quietly that I was sure he couldn't hear me.

This is a dream.

This is a dream.

This is a dream.

And someone wake me up right now because this is not funny.

Edward let go of my hand and I moved as far from him as I could get. I leaned my head against the cool window and closed my eyes again. It had started to rain.

This is not a dream.

I wish it would be a dream.

* * *

**I wrote this when I was tired. What a smart idea.**

**Review.**

**Will anyone actually read this...**

**With Love**

** Lunar Deity**


	3. Cold as snow

**The rest of the Cullens will be in this story. So don't worry. **

**Sorry about all the mistakes in the grammar.**

**My vampires (sigh, my vampires) are a little bit different. They can drink blood without killing the victim. **

**Sm owns everything.**

* * *

Cold as snow.

It had stopped raining. The sky was clear again and the moon was bright. We have been driving for hours without stopping. I didn't dare to ask Edward where were going. Edward was talking with Dimitri in Russian but mostly they remained quiet. They're eyes were still red and in the moonlight they shined. Like when you point a light to cat's eyes and its eyes shine green. They're eyes shined red. And it wasn't pale red. It was dark red.

Edward was playing with his golden ring. And every now and then he sighed and cursed something under his breath. His eyes were red again. Not black but red.

I know I should be freaking out. I should be screaming my lungs out.

But I felt numb.

I didn't feel anything.

Nothing.

For hours I have been thinking what is going to happen to me. Are they going to kill me? How are they going to kill me? What should I do? I couldn't escape nor I could call for help. I was alone and that terrified me. The unknown terrified me.

What if I wouldn't have taken the shortcut? What if I had ran when I had the chance? What if, what if, what if.

I hate the words what if.

I wanted to smack my head against the window for being so stupid. It doesn't matter anymore though. My mom always says that always think positively but how can I? How can you stay positive when you are in situation like this?

We were driving south and there was no traffic. I didn't see any other car.

''Where are we going?'' I asked with a quiet voice. At least it didn't crack. I didn't look at Edward. I didn't dare because every time I looked into those red eyes my heart started to pound and my hands started to sweat. I would feel scared. I hate that feeling.

''To the airport. ''His voice was like black velvet. Dark but smooth.

''Why?'' I didn't have my passport with me.

_Yeah because these guys sure use passports._

''We are going to Russia.'' Russia? Why the hell is he taking me to Russia?

''Why?'' I repeated. I felt like someone just smacked me and I didn't understand anything. I didn't understand why are we going there. Wouldn't it be easier to just kill me here? Get it over with.

''Stop asking. We are going to Russia because I live there.'' He said with a voice full of ice. He was arrogant towards everybody. He didn't greet anyone and even Dimitri and Mischa were afraid of him somehow. They were sitting in the farthest corner. They didn't talk to eachoters or didn't even look at me or Edward. Mischa looked like he was sleeping because his eyes were closed.

Edward must be someone important then.

Fabulous. Absolutely fabulous.

The car slowed down and I saw the airport. But it wasn't an airport. It was one of those private airports that have only private jets. There was one huge plane in the middle of the was surrounded by trees.

The car stopped and suddenly the door opened and the driver bowed again and Edward ignored him again. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the car. I thought of kicking him again but then again that didn't work out so well last time.

Edward kept his firm grip on my wrist the whole time we were walking. He looked pissed and rolled his eyes.

''Fuck you are slow.'' He growled.

I was practically running.

When we got inside the plane I almost gasped. It was a mini house. There were couches and tables and the seats were made of bage leather. Edward let go of my hand and pushed me against the sofa.

''Sit.'' He ordered. I sat down and he went to sit on the other couch opposite of me.

Shouldn't we put our belts on?

I leaned back and rested my head against the comfortable coach.

This cant be happening. This can't be happening. In the last four hours I've been kidnapped, seen a woman die in front of my eyes and I'm going to Russia. I think I've entered some crazy twilight-zone where nothing makes sense. And I'm pretty sure the man who kidnapped me is going to kill me. I can't escape and I can't do anything than wait.

I'm so fucked.

I felt like crying. My eyes were watery. I didn't want to cry. Think of worms or cleaning when you feel like crying. That was my mother's advice. Crying makes you feel better right?

The plane started to move.

One tear dropped.

I was crying.

Sobbing.

Trying to breathe.

I couldn't.

Suddenly there was a shadow. I looked up with watery eyes and there was Edward. His eyes were cold and red again. His angular jaw stood out.

''Why the hell are you crying for?'' His voice was so smooth.

''Because I'm here. That's why.'' Isn't it obvious? How would you react if you were kidnapped by bloodsucking freaks. I wanted to shout to him but I didn't . I just looked into his now red eyes.

He didn't even blink.

''Stop it. It gets on my nerves. And you should be grateful.'' GRATEFUL? Grateful for the fact that he has kidnapped me and now taking me to Russia. Yeah I'm so grateful. Thank you.

''Why should I be grateful to you?'' You bloodsucking freak of nature. I lifted my chin so I could look at him. His brown hair casted a shadow on his face. He was extremely pale like he haven't seen the sun for centuries. Probably hasn't.

''Because I haven't killed you''

''Yet.'' I lifted my chin.

He looked at me for a long time and narrowed his eyes.

''Yet.'' He agreed.

And with that he walked away.

I looked around and found that we were alone. There was no servants and Dimitri and Mischa weren't around. I sighed. Edward was sitting and reading a book.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

I was running and I could feel the burn in my lungs.

I wasn't moving.

All I could see was white and red. The trees surrounding me were red. Red like blood. I stopped and looked around but I couldn't see. I felt like I was suffocating.

Then stone-like hands grabbed me from behind.

I screamed.

I opened my eyes and found myself looking into red eyes. His angular jaw was tense and his reddish brown hair was now covering his forhead.

He was pressing me down onto the couch with his hands. This is it. I was looking death in the eyes. Death has red eyes. Death is beautiful. Death is dangerous.

''Please don't kill me.'' I whispered. My voice was weak. As weak as I am at this moment.

''You are starting to sound like a broken record, Doll.'' Death has a beautiful voice. ''Is that all you have to say? Please don't kill me? That doesn't stop me though.''

He leaned down and I could feel his cold breath against my ear.

''I could kill you.'' He started caress my neck with his long fingers. 'I could sink my teeth in you and you couldn't stop me.'' He kissed my neck.

I shivered and shaked my head and pushed him away.

''No!.'' I kicked him.

Then he growled. Like an animal. It came deep from his chest and I could feel it.

He grabbed my hands and pulled them above my head. Then he pinned my legs down with his. He was heavy and hard.

''Do that again and I will kill you. I swear I will.'' He smiled but I wasn't a pretty smile. It was predatory and cruel.

''You humans are pathetic. You really think you could get away? I should kill. Right here. Right now.''

My eyes were wide and I didn't dare to breathe. My legs were becoming numb under his weight and he was cold.

Ice cold.

''Then why don't t you?'' I dared him as I lifted my chin.

Good one Eliza. Really good one. You just dared a man without conscience to kill you. I'm surprised that you have lived this far.

He cocked his head on the other side and I could see the muscles in his neck.

''I'm not planning to kill you.'' I gasped.

I'm going to live. But the he chuckled and leaned down again and placed kiss on my neck. His cold, hard chest was pressed against mine. I felt helpless under his weight and he still had my hands pinned up. I couldn't breathe because of his weight.

He whispered with a soft voice.

''Yet.''

* * *

**Yeah I know it is short but I'm so busy with school and everything. **

**Review.**


	4. Black as death

**To Edward. Who is not evil.**

**Well maybe a little.**

**SM owns you but I can play with you.**

* * *

I couldn't even breathe. I just looked at him. His red eyes. His pale face. His reddish-brown hair.

A vampire.

Then it all made sense. He was a vampire. They all are. They move impossibly fast. They are extremely pale and they have red eyes. Their eyes change color, black to red and red to black.

And they drink human blood. I've seen a woman die in front of my eyes.

Fuck me sideways.

Not only I've been kidnapped oh no, I've been kidnapped by blood thirsty vampires that want to kill me.

And possibly they want to drink my blood.

It also might be possible that the vampire who kidnapped me is someone important.

Did I miss something?

Edward was still on top of me and holding my hands in his ice-cold, hard grip.

'' Please get off me.'' I whined.

He smiled his cruel smile. His posture screamed of dominance and how low he thinks of me.

''Don't forget your place, Doll. You are mine to do whatever I want and I make the rules.''

Then he let go of me and stood up. I curled into a ball and hugged myself. I swear only I can get into these situations. The universe hates me apparently and have some sick sense of humor.

It's not funny.

Vampires don't exist, right? They are just in our imagination.

Well this imagination of mine sure feels real. I don't know if I should cry, laugh or scream. It feels like some freaking nightmare and I want to wake up.

But I don't wake up because this is real.

This is real.

And this might be the last day I'm alive.

Last day I breathe.

Last day that my heart beats.

The reality comes crashing down and I don't want to open my eyes. I want to believe that this is still a dream. This is not real. This is some fucked up nightmare that feels real.

Or I'm going crazy. Maybe I'm going crazy because this is crazy. Vampires don't exist. Vampires don't exist.

I still felt like crying.

''Edward we're in Saint Petersburg soon.'' Misha's voice came behind me. I froze. He is living in Petersburg? I've never been there.

It made me think about my mom. She has always wanted to visit in Petersburg. I wonder if they wonder where I am. She is trying to call me probably. Then I remembered.

I still have my phone. I have my dear phone with me. How could I have forgotten my best friend? How could I be so stupid. I looked around and saw my bag on the floor next to me. I quickly picked it up.

What if he sees me? I looked around but Edward was talking with Mischa about something.

I grabbed my phone from the front pocket and opened it.

10 missed calls

7 messages.

I should call my mom that I am here. I quickly dialed mom's number to it.

I should sent her a text so Edward can't hear me.

_Mom I'm_

But then someone grabs my phone away from me. I look up and see Edward holding it.

His eyes are black and his jaw is tense.

He looks like he wants to kill me in the slowest way possible. I look at my phone between his pale, strong fingers and swallowed loudly.

Shit fuck fuck shit shit.

I'm so dead.

''Do you think that's going to help you? Calling your mom? She cant help you, Doll. No one can.'' He crushed my phone between his fingers into tiny little pieces and then he drobbed them on the floor.

I just looked at him with eyes wide open and saw my last piece of hope being crushed in his hand.

''I am starting to regret bringing you here.'' He grabbed fistful of his reddish-brown hair and ran his fingers trough it.

Oh grate then let me go. No point wasting anybody's time. I can get on with my life and forget this ever happened.

Let me go.

Let me go.

''Then why did you?'' Then my hazel eyes meet his black ones. Usually when one's eyes appear black they actually are dark brown but his were black. Black as night. Black is not normal.

Black is not good.

Black makes you want to run and scream.

''You saw us. I should have killed you right there. But I don't know why I didn't.''

''I'm glad you didn't.''

So now you are joking with the psychopath vampire. Really, Eliza really? I'm not only crazy oh no apparently I'm stupid as well.

Edward actually smiled.

''We are landing soon. You should sit up.'' He went to sit on the opposite couch.

I sit up and hugged my bag against my chest and closed my eyes. I was shivering and it wasn't because of the cold. I couldn't control my hands at all and my legs felt like jelly. I had ths lump on my throat that wouldn't go down.

One tear dropped and I wiped it away.

This is not the time to cry. I told to myself.

Crying doesn't help anything. You can't win them over by crying.

The word that describes me is ''I can't'' I cant do anything. I'm not able to. I can't escape, I can't fight back, I can't scream because no one will hear me.

Somebody help me.

Anybody.

Please.

The plane landed.

I'm in Petersburg.

Edward grabs my hand again and starts to lead me out of the plane. There is a black limo parked next to the plane and there was also a driver holding the back door open.

My hand was throbbing because he was holding it too tightly.

Dimirti and Mischa walked behind me and the driver bowed again. He didn't wear a hat but his blonde hair was short and perfectly pulled back.

''Welcome Prince Edward.'' The driver said with a strong Russian accent.

He greeted him in Russian.

He is a prince? I'm with a royal. Well that explains why he is such an ass. I've been kidnapped by vampire prince. Prince of Russia or the prince of the vampire world?

Edward pushed me into the limo and I moved as far away from him as I could get.

It wouldn't make a difference if he decided that he would kill me but I felt safer. Better somehow. Edward sat beside me and let go of my hand. I rubbed it with my other and tried to sooth it.

It was still throbbing.

Dimitri and Mischa climbed in and the driver shut the door and then he started the engine and the car started moving.

I hugged my bag against my chest and I didn't ever bother with the seatbelt. Last of my problems is a car accident and somehow I felt like these guys don't accidents.

''How are you going to explain her to the Emperor? Dimitri asked. Edward shaked his head and grabbed a fistful of his copper hair.

''She is my problem. Not my dad's'' I'M A PROBLEM NOW? Well I wouldn't be a problem if he wouldn't have brought me here.

''You can't hide her from him, you know that. '' Dimitri argued back even though it was obvious that Edward didn't want to discuss the matter anymore.

''I know.'' He pinched the bridge of his well defined nose. He is beautiful. Extremely beautiful. They all are. His eyes have a slight golden glint now. He has an angular ´, manly face and he has a well-defined jaw. His thick copper hair is pushed back.

His body is muscular. Broad shoulders and he is very tall. I would be attracted to him if this was a different situation.

''So what's the plan?'' Mischa asked.

I hope the plan doesn't involve me being drained and killed.

''I'll deal with it when we get there. My dad has had humans as well to..amuse himself.''His eyes were now gold. Not that normal gold when someone's eyes are light brown. But pure, glistening, liquid gold. His eyes were almost beautiful.

Almost. If his eyes wouldn't scare the crap out of me I would consider them beautiful.

I hate the word amuse. Like I'm some cabaree dancer whose job is to entertain.

''But he is the emperor. He has every right.''

''I don't care. I'm his son and I have every right.''

Talk about a spoiled brat.

I looked outside. We were driving across Petersburg and it was..somehow beautiful. It was night and I could see the city lights. There were a lot of cars and the old buildings were breath taking. It was snowing lightly.

I gasped at the sight.

''Beautiful isn't it? Edward said next to me.

''Very.'' I whispered.

We drove through the town In silence and the beautiful town Center soon turned into uglier, poorer, newer buildings.

We continued driving and it kept snowing more and more. Soon there were no lights and I couldn't see a thing.

I didn't want this drive to end but in the same time I did. I couldn't decide which is more terrifying. The unknown or the fact that I have to face the unknown. I didn't want to face things. I want to hide away under the blanket or under the bed. I don't want to face this because this is something no one wants to face.

I didn't cry anymore. I have ran out of tears.

''You do know that the lords are gathering in your father's house?'' Mischa broke the silence.

''I do know. We'll go to mine firstand then to my dad's.'' His house. I wonder if there are coffins and dungeons. Torture rooms and wolves. Dead people hanging from the gate and crows are eating their eyes. Are there any bats? Spider webs, witches? I don't know what to believe. If vampires are real then witches must be real too.

''No actually witches live in the south. In the north we call them shamans.''

What the holy fuck?

I turned my eyes to him. I looked at him in disbelief. He can read minds? What next ? He can change into a bat?

He laughed at that. I could see his sharp teeth when he smiled.

''Every royal and pure blood can read minds.'' He said it like it was nothing.

And I'm so royally fucked.

''Get out of my head.'' I tell him. He cocks his head on the other side in a predatory way. Then he shakes his head in disbelief.

''When are you going to learn Doll, I call the shots. '' Of course he does. I can't do anything to prevent it. I feel hopeless and helpless.

''I know.'' What is a pure blood? I always thought that Vampires are made, not born. Is he a pure blood?

The car slowed down and I looked outside. We drove through an old stone gate and suddenly the car stopped. I heard noises coming from outside but Edward and others didn't seem to mind. Then the car started moving again. The trees were covered in white snow. There were candles everywhere. Candles were hanging from the trees.

The car stopped moving. My heart started beating rapidly.

Then the back door opened and there was the same driver holding the door. He bowed again.

Edward grabbed my hand again and pulled me out of the car. I almost fell down again. It was cold and I shuddered because all I was wearing was Dark blue skinny jeans, a thin shirt and a black jacket. Then I saw Edward's ''place''. It was an old mansion. It was made of ivory colored stone and it had large windows. A candle was burning in each window. It had beautiful gold decorations all around the building. The staircase was black.

He started pulling me forward and Dimitri and Mischa followed us. Then the huge golden doors opened. There was two servants waiting for us.

One had a spiky black hair and the other had beautiful mahogany hair. They were both beautiful and looked like angels. The black-haired one reminded me of a pixie. The brunette one smiled kindly to us.

''Welcome my lord.'' They both said in the same time. They were looking at the floor, not meeting Edward's gaze.

So I'm not only one who he afraid of him.

Edward stopped in front of the two women but he didn't let go of my hand. My hand ached and I was starving. My stomach was eating its way through my spine,

''Make dinner for her.'' That's all he said and started leading me upstairs. The were beautiful paintings all around the mansion. Edward opened the double doors of the room and pushed me in.

Middle of the room was a huge king sized canoby bed. The bed itself was gold but the blanket was dark red. The Edward turned me around to face him. He pushed me backwards until I fell on the bed. Then he grabbed my hands and pinned the above my head. His cold body was pressed against me. I looked at sealing because I didn't dare to look at him. Then I met his golden eyes and I was hypnotized. Then he moved his head down and I could feel his cold breath on my neck again.

I swallowed loudly. No I don't want to die. Please don't kill me. Please don't kill . I closed my eyes and swallowed. I was tense underneath him and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I was suffocating.

Then he pressed his cold lips against my neck. His tongue licked the side of my neck and I shuddered again.

I tried to kick him on the groin but before I could even move my leg he grabbed it and pinned it against the mattress. His other hand was holding mine. He was partly laying between my thighs.

''I could kill you. Do you know how easily I could do it?'' He whispered against my neck.

''Please don't.'' I whined but he laughed.

''No not yet. I'm going to enjoy it.'' His hand moved up on my thigh. I could feel the panic raising in me. I close my eyes again but all I can see is his red eyes. His pale skin.

I can see only death.

His hand caresses my hips and then he stands up.

''If you leave this room the guards will kill you. Do you understand?''

No I don't. I don't understand any of this.

But I nod.

I hear him close the door.

One tear drops

* * *

**I would write what they said in Russian for example when Edward greeted the driver. But it feels weird to write it. ''Ztrastuite'' because it would be written like this: Здравствуйте  
**

**So it feels really weird.**

**I have studied Russian but again it is not my mother tongue.**

**Review and thanks for reading.**

**Yours**

**Lunar deity**


End file.
